This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Switching power converters convert an electrical power using one or more power switches. Switching power converters commonly include power factor correction (PFC) circuits to correct a power factor between an AC voltage and an AC current. Sometimes, the PFC circuits may be controlled to operate in one or more modes including, for example, a continuous conduction mode, a critical conduction mode, etc.